Jade The Military Brat
by kaitp9
Summary: How did Jade West end up in Hollywood Arts? Well it's a long story told by herself. Rated T for later chapters. I suck at summaries, just read it you won't regret it.
1. New School, New Boy?

**A/N: So I had writer's block for the longest time ever, and now I'm back and ready to write, I hope you enjoy it (;**

**JADE'S P.O.V.**

So here's the deal, you want to know how I ended up here in H.A. with Vega, Robbie, Cat, Beck, Rex, and Andre? Well it's a pretty long story. So I guess I'll start from day numero uno.

I had always been an army brat, my dad is a soldier and my mom is a nurse for the injured soldiers. Their job constantly had us moving from City to City, State to State, and even sometimes Country to Country. I had always had a passion for directing, acting, and singing. It was more of a dream than an actual reality or career, My parents want me to be in the medical field, surprise, surprise.

So as far as my style, well I developed this after I moved to Portland, Maine. I decided to re-invent myself and change, so I got a couple of piercing and died my hair black and got blue streaks to run through them. (A/N: I know that she had brown hair in season 1, but I decided to change it, it looks more gothic that way) I was now always in a ganky mood and I used to be all respectful and what now, but you know, once you get older it leaves. I never made new friends, why bother, I would end up moving again, But little did I know that I would make amazing friends, but that's a little bit later on, I'm getting there.

It was a Friday afternoon and I just came back from home, I saw my dad sitting there and my mother joined him, I saw the fake smiles and I knew what was coming, "We're moving to (insert name of place I would never ever want to live in my entire life here)", so I saved their breathes. "Lemme' guess were we are going, is it Wyoming, or no Mississippi, or wait Australia", I said with fake enthusiasm. "No it's Hollywood, California", they said with a little too much enthusiasm. I was excited, but I wouldn't let them see that, so I simply went with a simple head nod and an eye roll, those were famous around here. My brother was way too excited and they gave us each boxes and tape and we walked over to our rooms and started to unpack. They were always bias to my brother, it was kind of annoying, like intentionally they gave him the bigger room, the bigger box, the nicer shoes, and I am one thousand percent sure that when it's time he'll get a better car. I started to unpack my belongings and when I was done I laid down on my bed and though t out loud "God, Hollywood, only wannabe actors and freaks live there", then my mom walked in. "Hey, you'll soon be one of those freaks", she said and dropped a brochure o my stomach. It said 'Hollywood Performing Arts Senior High' I guess she handed in the creepy video that I made last year **(A/N: the obne from "Helen Back Again)** My brother was only in middle school, but even when he's in high school he won't go there, he is the most un talented person ever.

We'd be staying there till I graduate, so I was pretty happy about that, but still.

The moving van was here and we packed our bags and started out drive

It was now Sunday and I had school tomorrow. Which I wasn't excited for. So when we drove up to a huge house I got a little excited my brother , obviously dorks things upo and made a huge unnecessary fuss over it all. So I walked in and for the first tome in the history of life, I got the biggest room. I unpacked and my record gets beat every time, three hours and thirty-seven minutes. Woop-dy-do. I just lay down on my newly made bed and listened to y music on full blast to annoy my parents, I think I am the only army brat that disrespects their parents, oh well that won't change.,

It was Monday morning and I got ready and ate my breakfast. My mom dropped me off at the front and I took a deep breath and walked right in. The first thing I noticed was the color, it was like a rainbow threw uo in here, I saw a group of kids, about my age sitting on the stairs. One was a geeky kid with a weird puppet, the other was a perky red velvet cupcake haired girl, a guy playing a piano and then right there was the hottest guy ever laughing and singing with his friends, I walked right by them and they look at me. "Hey, new girl right, Beck", the extremely hot guy, who I assumes name is Beck said to me. ":Yeah, Jade", I said and I stuck out my hand and he grabbed it. I showed him my locker number and he walked me to it. "Here it is", he said with a smile, he had perfect teeth too. Wow. "Thanks", o said and smiled. "So what are you going to do with it:", he asked me. "Do with what", I asked with obvious confusion. "Your locker it's an H.A. tradition, you have to do something with it that represents who you are", he said and h showed me his locker and detailed it, wow he's deep I thought to myself.

Well it seems we have like almost every class together so we walked to a teacher named Sikowitz, he looked homeless, I swear I would have given him a dollar if I saw him walking around. He was shoeless and came in threw the window, everyone saw it as normal. Beck and I sat next to each other and I loved talking to him. We spent the whole day together and he even invited me top eat lunch with him and his friends, their names were Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Rex, but Rex is a puppet, but he doesn't like being called one, okay.

I came home, got a ride from Beck and I was so happy, this was the first time my mom has seen a smile ion my face in years, "I'm guessing you liked it", my mother asked/ told me. "You have no idea", I told he as I begun walking up the stairs.

Oh it's going to be a good year…

**A/N: I know it's pretty short, but I already started working on chp. 2. I'm glad to be writing again.**

**(:**

**-kaittxoxo1**


	2. The Terrible Date

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN VICTORIOUS (obviously)**

So day two at Hollywood arts. For the first time in years I woke up with a smile on my face. It was obvious to my parents as well. I walked down stairs for my early morning coffee. "Morning", I said and I walked down our stairs and ruffled my already messy hair. They looked pleasantly surprised with my early morning gesture.

"You're in a pleasant mood honey", my father said with a smile and gave my mom a 'teenagers-are-really-weird' look and my mother answered that with a simple shrug and an eye roll. "I guess I am", I answered back quite respectfully compared to my usual tone of voice. They look happy and handed me my coffee and I took a sip.

I said I'd talk to them later that my new friend would pick me up, they smiled and gave me a hug and kiss goodbye and I went up to my room to prepare for my second day pack at the performing arts school. I put on black lace tights over a tight black mini skirt and my combat boots and match it with a gray shirt. I applied my makeup and waited downstairs for Beck to show.

Only about a few moments after I was ready I heard a knock at my door. I fixed my hair and opened the door. "Hey", I said with a smile and he replied and hugged me back 'Okay I can get used to that' I thought to myself. We got into his red pickup and we drove to school

"So second day back", he broke the not so awkward silence.

:"Yeah, I mean it's pretty cool", I said sounding not too impressed, I didn't want to sound like one of those weird chicks. "Yeah, so meet any people, besides us", he asked and looked at me for about a millisecond. "Eh, not really, I mean, middle of the year, it's pretty hard", I confessed he smiled and we continued to laugh and talk about everything and anything.

I just met him a day ago, but it feels like I have known him forever.

"It'll get better I promise", Beck said to me and those words made my heart melt.

We arrived at school and Beck walked me to my locker, I remember this day clearly, it was the beginning of something amazing. Beck looked nervous, but his mouth moved and he spoke, "Um, like I know we just met, but um, are you busy Friday", he asked me, I wanted to say 'Of course not', but I went with, "I don't think so, why", I asked I mentally slapped myself for being clueless, but whatever. "Maybe we could go get some sushi or something", he said then shyly looked away. "I'd love to", I said and we walked to Sikowitz's class.

Sikowitz stopped me and said I couldn't be in Cat's play unless I did the 'Bird Scene' so I just said 'kay' and took the script, Beck waited for me and then when I was walking to lunch someone grabbed me and pulled me in. "Whoa, bro wha-", I was cut off by a hand on my mouth. "It's just me", a familiar voice said. Beck. He gave me a shy smile and whispered in my ear which sent tingles down my spine. "You want to be in Cat's play", he asked me. Um of course. "Yeah, why", I asked obviously confused. "Well the secret to the bird scene is that you don't ask for approval you just do it and walk off without saying anything", he told me then stepped back. "Really", I asked. "Yes, but I am not supposed to say anything", he said and put his index finger to his lip and walked out.

I followed his lead and we walked to lunch.

We sat by the usual, Cat, Robbie, 'Rex', and Andre. We talked about random things and I now felt as if I was actually apart of their group. In fact Cat and I were going to have a sleepover on Saturday at my house. When lunch was sadly over I walked to science and I thought about my upcoming date with Beck on Friday, I have to admit I was excited for it and I would take hours to find the perfect outfit, it was just sushi something too fancy, but still I had to be impressive. I mean it's Beck Oliver, all the girls are obsessed, people started to know who I was because it was getting around that I was his 'girlfriend' I wasn't going to deny them only because I actually wanted him to be my boyfriend, but that would have to wait until Friday's date and see where we stand dating wise.

When Friday rolled around it took me about three hours do find an outfit, re curl my hair, and re apply make-up. God I was exhausted . I finally was ready wearing a black tank top and light wash jeans with my black mini heels, I didn't want it to be too dressy.

Beck got to my house at around 6:47 and I opened the door to flowers. "Awe thank you", I said and took them into ,my hand. ":It was nothing", he said and smiled. "Ready", I wanted to respond wit a yes, but I was so nervous so I just did a simple head nod.

Beck opened the door for me, how gentlemen like. So when we got to the sushi place we ordered and we sat really close together which made me sweat a bit. I didn't want to mess up on my date and say something stupid.

After an amazing date he drove me home and walked me to the door, in this moment I really wanted to slap myself, physically.

He went to kiss me, but I stuck my hand in front of him and shook his hand then slammed the door in his face and ran upstairs. God, I'm so stupid. I practically screamed under my breathe. "What is it", my dad asked me. "Hey daddy, oh it's nothing", he nodded and went to his newly made room.

I went to sleep and the thing that rant through my mind and wouldn't leave

"Monday is going to be awkward."

I woke up to an annoying Skype noise.

"What", I screamed and walked over to my Mac book air. I read the name and almost had a heart attack.

BeckOliver1

"Great", I said under my breathe. I hesitated but after fixing myself up I pressed 'Accept'. "Hey", he said and he looked hurt and confused. "Hi", I said I knew what we were about to talk about. "So, um, I'm assuming you didn't enjoy our date", he said a little unsteady.

"No I loved it, but when you tried to kiss me I got nervous and I wanted to kiss you I really did, but when I saw you lean in I pulled back because well you're Beck Oliver and I didn't want to mess up and what not and I have never kissed someone", did I really just say that right now? Really, I am so stupid. "

"You have never been kissed", he asked. "Yes I know lame a tenth grader who has never been kissed it's weird but-", I tried to finish, but was cut off. "It's okay, but the great Beck Oliver has never been kissed either", those words shocked me. "Really", I asked surprised. "Yes, want to have a re-do date today", he asked, "can't Cat is sleeping over sorry how about Sunday", I asked. "Perfect", he said and that ended our chat.

I couldn't wait to tell Cat, I finally had a friend that I could talk to things like this about to.

I think I am in love with Beck Oliver…

**A/N: hoped you enjoyed this and Happy Thanksgiving guys3 please review, it inspires me.**

**and sorry for the short chapters i promise chapter three will be long **

**-kaittxoxo1**


	3. Best Friends, Boyfriends, and Redo's

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I have been busy. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**

** JADE'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't wait for Cat to get here, we had so much to talk about, Beck and I's first date and how we were planning another one for tomorrow, I wanted her to help me find the perfect outfit and then tomorrow I was hoping she could help me do my hair and make up.

I couldn't talk to her yesterday or this morning because her phone fell into her pool while she was tanning on Friday, and her laptop shattered because her brother accidentally dropped a hammer on it, I didn't think he was that messed up until I actually went over her house.

I paced around foyer in anticipation and dragged my black wedges as I walked and my gray almost sheer dress swayed when I turned every corner. Then I heard a door slam and a high and overly enthusiastic "Bye". It had to be Cat.

She knocked on the door, very lightly and I answered with hug. She was wearing Brown wedges and a flowy skirt with a pink v-necked longed sleeved top. Her zebra print bag swung right on her left arm and her tan purse hiding behind it.

"Hey, Hey", Cat said and she gave me a great big smile and a big hug.

"Hey", I said with a smile,

"Your date with Beck, how'd that go", Cat said and she gave me a wink. "Oh, god we have a lot to talk about", I said and I got my keys, that I finally got back after I got into an accident three days after I got my license. "Well we can discuss that over mani pettis", Cat said. "I smiled and we got into my black convertible. The drive was about ten minutes, but we sang along on Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" album, we wanted to save our conversations.

We got there and we picked out our colors and we sat down.

"So you and Beck Oliver on a date", Cat said and smiled,. "Tell me everything and don't skip any detail.

So I explained to her the night that we had and then I got to the part where we said our awkward goodnights.

"So he walked me to the door and when we sid goodnight…he tried to kiss me", I said and paused to see her reaction. Her mouth was dramatically hung open and the ladies doing our nails looked annoyed, but who cares. "What's you do", Cat asked me in anticipation. "I shook his hand and slammed the door in his face", I said and I bit down on my lip and squinted preparing for the worst.

"What? Beck Oliver, the hottest kid in school tried to kiss you, and then you rejected him, how'd he take it" , Cat asked sounding genuinely surprised and intrigued.

"Well this morning, he skyped me", I said and gathered my words. "And did you answer it", Cat asked. "Of course I did, but I told him I had never kissed anyone, and he said neither had he", I said and she looked shocked. "Really, he always talks to the boys about his experience with the 'ladies', but truth be told any and every guy lies about that", She said.

We dried our nails and walked over to the Starbucks next to the nail salon. I paid for our coffees because she paid for our nails and we sat down. "So tomorrow you have a re-do date". Cat asked. "Yes, and I need your help to prepare", I said and I gave her a look begging her for help. "Of course I'll help, what are best friends for", she smiled and took a sip from her cup.  
>Wow best friend, I have never had one before and I never knew what it was like to have one. Yeah I know we kind of just met and all , but put it this way, we both didn't really have a bunch of friends and Cat only had the boys, we had to stick together.<p>

"Right", I said with a pleasant smile and took a sip of my coffee. After finishing our coffee, we got into my car and listened to the radio on an obnoxious full blast.

We got to my house and watched almost every movie I had and went through almost a whole box of popcorn bags and a whole 12-pack of coke. We now how some inside jokes that none of the guys would get and then we took tons of pictures on my Mac.

We decided to go night swimming in my pool and we had to be a little quiet because my parents were watching a movie with my brother.

When we got inside we both took turns taking a shower and then we went downstairs. Cat met my mom and dad and they fell in love with her, they told her she could spend the night anytime she wanted and her home was our home, I guess they were also thrilled wit the fact that I made a new friend.

We walked back up to my room and we talked about so much, she trusted me enough to talk about her personal life and it was really nice to have a friend for a change instead of being that loser no one likes.

Cat even talked about her current crush, on Robbie. I had to be supportive, but honestly the girl is gorgeous, she can do better than that.

We watched gossip girl for a couple of hours, I had the whole season 1 pack. Then we went downstairs and even though it was almost two in the morning we made red velvet cupcakes and then we ate some and went to sleep.

It was about seven in the morning and my alarm went off I woke up and the red head next to me looked just as groggy as I did.

We got up and brushed our teethes. Then we got dressed and went downstairs and my parents were eating breakfast and had a place set for m and Cat. We sat down and ate our breakfast Cat talked about her family and her talents and about H.A.

My parents seemed impressed and they said, "Well I am glad she made friends with someone like you Catarina", they told her.

"Oh, no please call me Cat", Cat said as polite as she could, Cat was very respectful. "Okay Cat", they smiled. "Thanks you for breakfast MR. and Mrs. West", Cat said and smiled after we ate, but the thin they said next shocked me. "Oh no call us Mia and Jack** (A/N: I can't come up with any names, sorry)"**, Cat nodded and we walked up to my room as my parents headed out for a nice walk on the beach.

My date with Beck was in 5 hours so Cat and I decided to go shopping for some new clothes for the both of us.

We got into my car and like yesterday sang along to Taylor Swift and we laughed at our insiders. We got to the mall ad we walked into forever 21 and immediately stated looking for a day time date outfit. We both tried on hundreds of outfits and cracked up at the ones that just weren't the most flattering, I finally felt what it was like to have a best friend and I loved it.

We found the perfect outfit, head to toe complete with jewelry and shoes. We paid for our outfits and headed out to the car..

When we got home it was ;already 11:00 and my date was in an hour. We started getting me dolled up with Cat curling my hair and me deciding on make up colors. We were finally ready when it was 11:47 and he would be here soon, since it was a daytime date oi wasn't super fancy.

I wore a navy blue and whit striped maxi dress with white ballet flats and a navy ring and my lips were glossy and my blush was light and to top it off I wore my black brown aviators. I was ready for our date and it was 11:53 when the door bell rang. Cat's mom would be coming soon so she said not to worry about it and I opened the door.

"Hey", I said and we hugged. I waved goodbye to Cat and Beck and I took a walk n the beach.

It was pretty deserted for a Sunday, but that was fine. We walked along the edge of the water and talked then we stopped and sat down we drew in the wet sand and then just like that he kissed me. I will never forget this moment ever. I had a lot running through my mind, but it all just escaped my mind after a few seconds

We walked back home after we ate at the café near there and we kissed goodbye. I wanted to tell Cat, but she didn't' have a phone so I ran to her house. I was so excited.

**A/N: liked? Loved? Hated? Please review. It keeps me motivated (: **  
><strong>Again hope you guys enjoyed your thanksgiving. School tomorrow -.- , but whatever, I should have another chapter up by Tuesday. Still short chapters, but I wanted to post tonight so i was in a rush, but if I get a bunch of good reviews, i will make a 3,500 word story, but still i will try to get more in. Goodnight readers3<strong>

**-kaittxoxo1**


	4. Backstabber, Exes, and Cat Fights Oh My

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. (: hope you all enjoy your Hannakuh and Christmas (:**  
><strong>So anyways sorry I know I have had an intense case of writer's block, I'm sure you have all been there. Right? Anyways back to the story, but just incase I'll give you a recap. (:<strong>

**-kaittxoxo1**

_~Recap ~_

_Cat curling my hair and me deciding on make up colors. We were finally ready when it was 11:47 and he would be here soon, since it was a daytime date oi wasn't super fancy._

_I wore a navy blue and whit striped maxi dress with white ballet flats and a navy ring and my lips were glossy and my blush was light and to top it off I wore my black brown aviators. I was ready for our date and it was 11:53 when the door bell rang. Cat's mom would be coming soon so she said not to worry about it and I opened the door._

_"Hey", I said and we hugged. I waved goodbye to Cat and Beck and I took a walk n the beach._

_It was pretty deserted for a Sunday, but that was fine. We walked along the edge of the water and talked then we stopped and sat down we drew in the wet sand and then just like that he kissed me. I will never forget this moment ever. I had a lot running through my mind, but it all just escaped my mind after a few seconds_

_We walked back home after we ate at the café near there and we kissed goodbye. I wanted to tell Cat, but she didn't' have a phone so I ran to her house. I was so excited._

**CAT'S P.O.V**

I am going to Jade's soon, she wants to tell me all about her date with Beck. I like to thing of Jade as my best friend. The only other friends I have are Robbie, Rex (if you can even count him), Andre, Beck, and Sinjin. So Jade was pretty much my one and only girl friend. So I got into my high wasted jean shorts, put on my lace black top and wore my tan ankle booties. I checked myself in the mirror before walking out the door to my mom's car were she dropped me at Jade's.

As soon as I got to her house I ran to the door and rang the bell, she answered it and in no time she was talking way to fast.

"" Jade said I was so confused.

"Whoa, pause, rewind, and…play", I said slowly and calmly, we walked into her room and I sat on her bed and she sat on her bean bag chair.

"My date with Beck, it was perfect, I know this is way to fast, but I think I am in love with him, our kiss was perfect", I was way caught off guard.

"Whoa, what\, he kissed you, get out", I said sounding like I was in elementary again.

"I know, I know", Jade said, she looked so happy, I couldn't help, but be happy for her, I mean I know, saying love is way too fast, but I feel like they are meant to be. "Wow, so I am so happy for you guys I mean you guys are the perfect couple", I noticed my voice trail off as I said those words and I knew exactly why. I loved Beck, I wanted him to be with me not her. I loved him and I had hoped he loved me too. I guess not, but if there is anything I learned it's not to give up on a guy, no matter what. I had secretly planned tp sabotage every single one of their dates and special moments. I would do anything and everything to have Beck Oliver be mine. And he will be mine, whatever it takes.

**JADE'S P.O.V**

I was so happy to see that Cat was happy for me, I thought she had eyes for the kid I mean who doesn't. He's totally hot and a good guy. He's the perfect package, he has everything. I got a text saying that I should meet up with Andre for coffee so Cat went home and I drove to the shop.

**CAT'S P.O.V**

I used my house phone, yes I have a house phone, I kind of lied to Jade because, honestly, I don't want to hear about the amazingly perfect dates with Beck Oliver. I really didn't care.

So anyways I called Beck and told him to come over. As usual he did what he was told. You asked Beck to jump he asked how high. one of the things I loved about him. When he walked into the room I knew I had some intense questions for him.

"So um, how was your date with Jade, your girlfriend", I asked and gave him an obviously fake smile.

"Whoa, Jade is not my girlfriend", he said getting defensive.

"Really, because the kiss you gave her sure seemed like you guys are a thing", I said raising an eyebrow.

"I am not her boyfriend, she is not my girlfriend, and that kiss meant nothing to me", he said, we kind of had a thing going for a while, but now I thing he has a thing going with Jade, the freak chic.

"I like you, Cat, not Jade", he said and got up from the couch, "Well I don't believe you", I said getting inhis face, then he kissed me. Ha Jade sucks to be you now doesn't it?

I kissed him back and we laid down on my couch.

Lots of people don't expect me to be a deceiving child, but you know what, people are never ever who they say and act like they are. I won't tell you how are night ended, I won't tell anyone, that is between me and Beck. No one else. Have a nice relationship with a cheater Jade.

BECK'S P.O.V

Okay, I know people think I am a bad person, but I mean come on look at me, how can I now have two girlfriends, Cat doesn't care, but I think Jade will, so I have to be quiet about this. I mean Cat is a pretty cute girl, but Jade is hot.

I had with Jade later tonight, but I decided to blow her off for Cat, she was more fun.

**JADE'S P.O.V**

I got a call from Beck saying he canceled because he was feeling under the weather, but apparently so was Cat things were getting fishy so I decided to hang out with Andre. We went to a sushi resturaunt and I immediately told him what was in my mind . He admitted to Cat and Beck having a relationship and still being emotionally attached , but he says it shouldn't be a problem, he said Cat's a sweet girl and she wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

Little did I know, Cat might have hurt me more than anyone or anything, and I have a lot of people hurting me, but we will get to that later.

At the time I believed that Beck and I would be okay, I believed we would make it through. Yeah right. We'll see how things change, but later though, I promise it's coming soon, sooner than I had wanted it to, but it had to happen.

We walked out of the restaurant I was so confident. I felt like our relationship would be fine. I decided to drop by his house and have a hang out time with him.

As I pulled up I fixed my hair and re applied my make up. I walked in to surprise him, his trailer was always open, but when I walked in, he was kissing, kissing Cat, not me, not a hoe he found laying around, my best friend, Cat Valentine.

"Cat Valentine, get away from Beck right now", I found myself screaming louder than necessary. She got off of him and smirked at me, she was so deceiving, she was two faced, and just like that, the girl I thought I could trust was kissing, no, making out, with my boyfriend,

"Cat, you are dead to me", I yelled at her.

"Feelings mutual", she said right back, that's when I snapped and I dragged her to the floor by her red velvet hair and she whimpered in pain but slapped me in the face.

I found myself minutes later being pulled off Cat by Beck's dad and Cat by Beck's mom and Beck in the middle of us. The whole room was panting, we were in the silence until Beck's mom broke it.

"What is going on here", she yelled fixing her chocolate brown hair. She looked upset.

"Catarina Valentine, I know your mother has raised you better than that, and Jade even though I hardly know you, I wouldn't think any friend or girlfriend, whichever one you are, would act like this.

"Actually none of the above, I am his ex- girlfriend", I sadi and walked out.

**CAT'S P.O.V**

I got to give it to Jade, the way she walked out was impressive. Beck's mom called my mom and the whole way home, there was a lecture, it was terrible, she took all of my things away and talked about how young ladies, especially classy ones, do not act like this, and she is ashamed to be my mother right here and now.

When I got home I took a shower because I was sweaty from the mini cat fight, I nearly cracked up, my name is Cat and I got into a fight so it was a 'cat fight'.

After I got out of the shower I got dressed and walked down stairs, my mom left me a note that read:

"Catarina,

Your father, brother, and I have gone to the market, we will be back in an hour or so, I took your \phone and cable cord with me so no use trying to find it. I hope you will take this quiet time to reflect on your actions.

Love,

Mom

I rolled my eyes and went to the refrigerator and got some cereal and milk I sat down on my couch and thought to myself, on my actions, and how much of a non-friend I was being, oh well. Sucks to be Jade.

Then I thought, imagine if it were the other way around, I thought long and hard and my mom, dad and brother came home, I apologized to my mom and dad, then I called Beck and apologized to him and his mom. My mom suggested that I go over and apologize to their faces so I made them cupcakes and my mom drive me. I went into Beck's R.V when my moms car disappeared.

My mom is so stupid. Beck and I spent the while night kissing until, I went in apologized, gave them their cupcakes and went home.

Oh, mom you were so stupid and oblivious sometimes, trusting me is like trusting a robber in a bank with a gun, it shouldn't happen and if it does, Good luck top you.

**JADE'S P.O.V**

Ugh, I hate Cat , I hate Beck and I hate everything.

I walked over to my desk and poored my heart out in an email to Cat:

_To: Cat Valentine _  
><em>From: Jade West<em>

_Subject: Backstabber_

_Dear Cat,_

_I will never look at you the same, I will never see you the same, I will never love you or Beck the same, I will never talk to you the same, I will never trust you the way I did, I will never let you know anything again, but most importantly, I am ashamed, ashamed of you and your actions, You will never earn my trust again and I am not even sure I want anything to do with you. You are jealous and spiteful, I hate you with everything I am and have, I wish you the best, but not in your relationship with Beck._

_Sincerely, _  
><em>Jade.<em>

P.S. I thought you were my friend, turns out, you're just a backstabber .

I hit the send button with hesitation, I cried while writing that and now it is time fro Beck's email…Great.

_To: Beck Oliver _  
><em>From: Jade West<em>

_Subject: I am so ashamed, you're a pig_

_Dear Beck,_

_So you broke my heart and I guess not Cat's you are terrible, I hate you so much, how do you do this to someone and not care, you are heartless and I hate you. I wish you the best and I don't want anything to do with you. Ever._

_Sincerely, _  
><em>Jade.<em>

_With no hesitation I pressed send and I walked away, then I heard my computer and walked over to it;_

1 new message

I bit down on my lip and opened the email

_To: Jade Wes _  
><em>From: Cat Valentine<em>

_Dear Jade,_

_I am so sorry, please don't be mad, please forgive me, please Jade, you are my best friend, at first I didn't care that you didn't want to talk to me, but now I do, Jade you are my best friend and I love you like a sister, please forgive me I will never ever do anything like this again._

_Love, _  
><em>Cat3<em>

_I almost cried and right as I tried to respond there was a knock on my window._

It was Cat, with a smile on her face and her eyes all red and puffy.

I knew what I had to do next, and it may or may not be the right thing.

**A/N: So a little cliff hanger I know, so did you like it, love it, hate it, please R&R.**

**Two more things:**

**1. Any suggestions on chapters or any other stories, I would more than happy.**

**2. Please review, if I get enough, I'll write a 3,530 word story**

**Happy holidays everyone(:**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey readers, sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Anyways I would like for you guys to pick whether Cat and Beck should be together for a few more chapters or should Beck an Jade get back together. This would be great help to me and help the writing and updating process go faster. **

**Also, i am writing a new story. It is going to be about Tori and Andre's relationship, it'll be about, either how he likes her or she likes him, please help with this part too. **

**Thanks for all your help and support. **

**Please R&R. **

**-kaittxoxo1**


	6. Friendship and Love Conquers All

**A/N: So it has been a tie so I'm going with my gut. I am getting Beck and Cat together for a while, then I'll go back to Bade just too keep you guys interested. Thanks for your kind reviews. I might not write for a while because on the 23rd I am going to Tennessee, so it might be a while, but don't worry I'll write in a notebook and I'll probably have a couple new chapters and then I'll put them up probably on the 3rd or 4th . Thanks for the support and remember always review. Thanks readers3**

**-kaittxoxo1**

_Recap:_

_1 new message_

_I bit down on my lip and opened the email_

_To: Jade Wes_  
><em>From: Cat Valentine<em>

_Dear Jade,_

_I am so sorry, please don't be mad, please forgive me, please Jade, you are my best friend, at first I didn't care that you didn't want to talk to me, but now I do, Jade you are my best friend and I love you like a sister, please forgive me I will never ever do anything like this again._

_Love,_  
><em>Cat3<em>

_I almost cried and right as I tried to respond there was a knock on my window._

_It was Cat, with a smile on her face and her eyes all red and puffy._

_I knew what I had to do next, and it may or may not be the right thing._

**JADE'S P.O.V**

I saw Cat ad when I did, I got teary eyed. No Jade you don't cry, you don't cry, I kept telling myself, but as soon as I saw Cat have a tear stream down her cheek I lost it and I hugged her. She came into my room and we talked she promised she would never see Beck again.

"You promise", I asked staring her down.

"Promise", Cat said, but she didn't look sure, I guess she just feels bad.

Cat ended up having to leave due to a family emergency so I wasn't going to bother her. She ended up leaving a couple minutes after and she had to walk home. I thought that was odd, but really, there isn't anything normal about Cat either.

**CAT'S P.O.V**

Man was I glad to get out of there. I walked to Beck's, yes I was sincere in the email and yes those tears were real, but do you really think I am going to give up Beck Oliver? Those chances are slim to none. So as I was waling it started raining, Really? This would happen and right when I took out my phone it was dead.

"Ugh stupid phone", I yelled, I was far from Jade's and close to Beck's, but I couldn't walk in this rain. I saw a cab and took the opportunity. When I got into the cab after it arrived twenty minutes after I called, I told him Beck's address.

Once I got to Beck's I knocked on his RV and he greeted me with a hug and a can of lemonade. I drank some of it then he asked me about the whole Jade situation and asked if I wanted to take a shower. I said yes and while he was watching TV and heating up pizza for us I was showering. Beck put my clothes in the dryer in is house. I had always wondered why he didn't just live at home instead of this stupid RV I mean what's the whole glam behind it besides the whole being independent and living on your own. While I was drying my body with the towel I heard a knock on his RV I freaked, why am I freaking you ask?

If it's his parents I seem like a hoe. If it's Jade she'll never forgive me, but I mean those people are out of the question. I heard Beck say 'thanks' and say 'keep the change' so I was just psyching myself out. I don't need to worry. Then there was another knock after I had put a sweatshirt of his on and my shorts and booties.

Right when I was about to open the door I heard the most unthinkable words. Why me?

"Hey Jade", Beck said partially confused and partially surprised.

"Uh, hi", she said a little shaky.

"Listen, I still like you and I am so sorry for freaking on you, good people deserve second chances and I think you are a good person", Jade said, I freaked oh no, oh god no, this can't be happening, she asked to use the bathroom and right before she walked in, I hid behind the shower curtain.

I hate my life.

When she walked out I breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness for shower curtains or I would be a dead child.

Jade decided she had to leave about a half hour later and I walked out right when she did.

"That was a close one", I sighed and he nodded in agreement.

We talked and ate our entire box of pizza all night and then I decided to go home, when I got home I looked for my pj's in my room and when I looked up from my pile of random clothes laying around I nearly had a heart attack.

"Surprise", Jade said with a smirk. "Where've you been" she asked oh no she was on to me, quick Cat make up a really good lie, tell her your Cat died, no, Tell her…I got nothing.

"So um, the family emergency was a really short one, like it never even happened to your mom" Jade said with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Listen.." I tried to start, but nothing came out, for the first time in my life, I was actually speechless.

"Save it Cat , just when I get a friend, you manage to make that disappear, like It never happened, you can sit there and lie to my face about something so malicious and rude. I honestly can't believe you, you're a terrible person Catarina, terrible, horrible and wrong. I- I hate you", Jade said and walked out with tears streaming down her cheek, and I couldn't help but feel mine as well, yeah they were wet and yes my mascara was now gone, what was left of it anyway, I grabbed my blanket and hi under it all night.

There's no fixing this.

**JADE'S P.O.V**

I walked out into the rain crying, I knew that was Cat behind his shower curtain, I knew better than the trust her, but I got caught up in the moment. As I sat down next to my car I felt a touch on my leg, I looked up and It was beck, He picked me up and kissed me , just like that, at first I wanted to push him off and yell, but everything a sensible person would have done in that moment escaped me, I wasn't me anymore, I wasn't who I thought I was, I was giving jerks like him a second chance, but in the end of the day, he didn't take back Cat they didn't do anything as far as I am concerned.

When Beck and I pulled away, I wanted to do it again, I wanted his lips on mine again and we didn't have to say a word.

"I'll take you back", I said and he nodded in agreement.

**BECK'S P.O.V**

I love Jade West, I mean I know I sound like the biggest jerk, but I do and I am so glad she took me back. The only problem in my life now is what should I do with Cat, I mean I know 'us' was just a short term thing and I think Jade and I will be long term, but sill. How am I going to break this to her. Gently and easily. When I got to my RV I skyped Cat

"Hey, Cat, I just wanted to let you know, that I am in love with Jade and us isn't going to work out", I squinted and waited for a screaming or crying fest, both would be terrible. That's another reason I liked Jade she was never emotional, tough as nails.'

"Okay, I am very happy for you two" she said with a smile, that was it, I mean I am not trying to brag, but how can a girl not be offended or hurt when a guy like me turns them down? I mean let's get real, she's dying on the inside.

**CAT'S P.O.V**

I couldn't really concentrate on the call right now, I am happy for them, but I couldn't help, but think and plot about how I am going to get Jade to be my friend again, I mean I wish I could just blink my eyes and all would be tranquil and perfect again. But no, not In Cat's world, nothing good ever happens there, I may seem like sunshine and rainbows on the outside, but on the inside I am empty and nothing.

My soul is kind of like a black whole, my personality is a mask, I try to hide the pain and hurt I have been dealing with for so long, no one understands me. My mom is always on me about my weight and I mean my brother and father are so judgmental, sometimes I feel like it's because I am not good enough for them, I am not perfect enough for their perfect lives. I feel like I am nothing, but a lone, I hide trying to remember what a real family is like, one that actually cares and loves you, not the one's that pretend like they have your best interest just so they can make you look like you fit the perfect bill for their perfect lives. I act this way to remember the days were there was no hurt or pain were I didn't look into the mirror and try and make myself skinnier, I try so hard, but sometimes, I just can't be the perfect child my parents and family want, I want to disappear, I want to be gone…I want to die.

**JADE'S P.O.V**

I couldn't help but think, if Beck didn't do anything at the RV neither did Cat.

I tried calling: No answer

I tried video call: No answer

Text: No answer

Email: No answer

She hates me she officially hates my guts, well it's what I get for saying I hate you, I mean that was a little over the top, but that's what people do when thy are angry, right I mean, don't act so innocent like you have never been so upset you just say 'I hate you' we have all been there we have all done that.

When I got an email back it was from Cat

To: Jade  
>From: Cat<br>Subject: Apology

I am very sorry, I really am, I cant fall asleep and I can't do anything to get this off my mind, you hurt me you really did, Can I forgive you? Maybe, but it will be hard. Jade you are my best friend I can tell you anything and everything. I love you, and even if you are still mad, I want you to know that I'm over it.

Xoxo,  
>Cat 3<p>

I felt her pain and replied saying basically the same thing we agreed on never letting a boy come between our friendship and we were going for coffee and manie petties tomorrow, I was so excited, and as much as I hate to Say it, Cat of my best friend and I love her.

_THE SLAP_

_Jade West: It's amazing how bipolar a relationship can be, but in the end friendship and love is all you need_

_Mood: Apologetic :*_

I went to bed knowing I had a best friend and a boyfriend, I love my life her in Hollywood, no matter how crazy and unpredictable it may be.

**CAT'S P.O.V**

To get Beck off my mind I went on a date with Andre. After Jade and I went out for a fun little chill day, Andre and I went to a sushi restaurant and then a yogurt shop. I loved yogurt and hanging out with Andre, when you really get to know him, you really see what a great guy he is, he s a total catch ad right when Andre and I paid we saw Jade and Beck. Awkward.

Andre invited them to sit with us and so they did. We all waited in the silence waiting for someone to speak, you could almost feel the awkward tension between Beck and I and I wanted to scream. After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours we talked about Sikowitz's knew project and how we had to pair up. Beck and I were partners, how lovely. We had to work on the project tonight and that was absolutely the last thins on my fun agenda. I wanted to die.

One other thing, would Jade trust m or would all this be broken into hatred and jealousy? I didn't want it to, but Jade seems like the type. I know that sounds rude and all, but, she did get all defensive when we were talking a month back when we were trying to figure out a present for Jade's birthday.

I think I would rather take the Z then have to deal with the wrath of Jade West.

BECK'S P.O.V

So today I have to go over to Cat's it's all good, Jade says she trusts us, but I am not sure if I trust myself, I mean Cat's an attractive girl and I just don't want to ruin my relationship. When Cat came in we got down to business, that was the worst two hours of my life , she had to come back tomorrow for another run on our project.

Just because this one went so well.

**JADE'S P.O.V**

I found myself hiding in the bushes of the Oliver home waiting to see when and what Back and Cat were doing, I know I should trust her, but leaving them in a canceled space is like telling them 'Go make out I wont be around' I would not stand for that to happen.

I got stabbed by a thorn bush, "Ouch", I bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't say a thing, so that they wouldn't hear me. When I got closer I heard them laughing, okay I mean that's good I guess, but about what, where they saying 'Wow Jade actually bought we weren't going to see each other again' or maybe 'Jade is so dumb and ugly'.

Who am I kidding I am just being paranoid.

I decided to leave, but when I did I tripped on a branch and hit the side of the RV really hard. Beck came bursting out.

"What is going on here", Beck asked.

**BECK'S P.O.V**

"What is going on here", I yelled, why was Jade outside the RV? Did she not trust me? Did she think I would go back to Cat? God, I thought she was low, but this is a new low.

"Jade, why were you outside the RV", I asked or a second time.

She was speechless, I could see fear and guilt both in her eyes.

"I don't know, I was just trying to see if you sand Cat would get back together when I was gone", Jade replied and she bit down on her lower lip. "I cannot believe you, you really think that this would happen? Are you serious right now", I yelled more angry then ever.

I was more hurt than angry because it hurts that she doesn't trust me anymore, and I would do anything for the trust to be back.

"Listen, Jade I would never ever ever ever hurt you again, Jade, I think- I think I am in love with you", I said and right when I did Cat went 'Awe' and jade smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too Beck Oliver", Jade said and Cat decided to go home and give us time to talk this whole thing out . Cat left and Jade and I ate Chinese food and drank lemonade we talked and talked until she had to go back home because it was almost curfew. When she did I went into a deep sleep and for the first time in a really long time, with a smile on my face.

**CAT'S P.O.V**

I just experienced the cutest thing ever. Beck said 'I love you' to Jade and she said it back. Young love. Only I wish it was me, but it's not and that's all okay, before I wouldn't be able to bare it, but now it's fine Anyways\, I think I might like Andre, I really do and kind of always have. I just never wanted admit to it. I don't know why thought Andre is cute, funny, and a good musician.

And that date we went on was perfect, except for thwe whole running into Jade and Beck that was awkward, but still, I liked to see Andre again so I called him using my fully charged pink pear phone and he answered I asked him out and in within seconds he said 'Yes, I would love to' I was so excited now time to pick out n outfit.

I called Jade over and she helped me pick out an outfit just like we did on her first date with beck, except this wasn't our first date , but I still wanted to look impressive.

We picked out a cute backless baby pink skin tight ¾ sleeved shirt with black high wasted shorts and black wedges, I made my hair wavy and applied my makeup, within and hour I was ready and waiting for my date. After about twenty minutes of waiting, Andre got here right on time. I like men that show up on time and/or fashionably late.

He shook my parents hands and thanked them for letting him take them out. Gentleman. He grabbed my hand and we were off on our date, we went for a picnic on the beach and it was sp beautiful and romantic. It was just like what you see in movie or on TV.

After about two hours he had me home five minutes early and he said goodbye to my parents and when they left he kissed me. I blushed and smiled and I was so giddy. When he left Jade came here and we laughed and talked all night about my date with Andre, she was really happy that I had found someone. Well someone who wasn't her boyfriend.

**ANDRE'S P.O.V**

My date with Cat was amazing, I mean it started out good and then ended great. I called Beck and we talked, we talked about my date and my feelings for Cat, he told me how he told Jade he loved her.\

"Man that's some serious chiz", I said into the phone with a sigh. "Yeah I know, but I am in love. And it's amazing", he said.

Later on into the conversation he had to go it was like one in the morning and he was tired so I thought to myself.

I want to be in love with Cat, I really do, I found myself saying over and over again, practically all night long. I was determined to find love with Cat because I did want her to be in love with me too.

**CAT'S P.O.V**

I was so excited when I woke up this morning I was singing a different tune and not even my annoying mother, brother, and father, could ruin my day. My mom was happy to see me happy and they even asked why I was so well happy. I told them about my date and they said they liked Andre, they said he was nice and that every thing abut him was amazing. Whenever I look at him no or event hink about him I can see us together forever.\

Just the thought of it made me already happy. When I looked at my pink phone I saw a text it was from Andre.

Andre: Hey little red, you want to go out tonight again?  
>You: Of course<br>Andre: Okay. When?  
>You: Pick me up ate 5<br>Andre: Perfect.

I had time to get ready and all dolled up with Jade for our date. I was so excited then I remembered our long weekend would be over soon and school would start with the third nine weeks **(A/N: I don't know how anyone else's school works, but mine had four nine weeks and two semesters, I go to a public school, sorry to interupt and back to the story now)**

"Great", I said to myself. Jade knocked on my door and handed me a black dress with a brown braided belt and a pink scarf.

"Oh, you planned", I said with a smile, and I gave her a thanks-I-love-it look and she smiled and gave me a I-knew-you-would look back. We knew each others expressions like that, it was a gift that best friends receive.

So I started to get ready and when I looked at the clock it read

3:00 pm

Well we still have sometime to kill, why don't we go out for some yogurt and candy", I said and smiled she nodded in agreement and we walked out to her car.

"You got a knew one", I asked in shock to see the black range rover in my driveway. "Yeah, I love it", she said and patted the hood of the car. Her father is a doctor he gets tons of money so she gets cute clothing from exotic places and expensive jewelry and cars.

We went top go get yogurt and candy and I knew our relationship was back on track.

**BECK'S P.O.V**

"What time is it", Andre asked sounding nervous.

I glanced at my clock 4:15

"It's five minutes past the time I told you five minutes ago" I said with a hint in my voice saying stop-freaking-you-are-too-nervous and he nodded and sat down on my couch and we watched TV for about ten minutes.,

"Man I really don't want to mess up with Cat, like I really like her and I don't want her to not like me, you get what I am trying to say" Andre asked.

"Yeah, and that's how it was on m first date with jade, it will get better, don't worry", I said trying to reassure him.

And Andre needed it.

**A/N: So did you guys like it, no i need help i want to incorporate Robbie in the story, but i don't know how, your help means a lot so please help me. Hope you guys have a happy holiday and I am leaving for my trip tomorrow, i will write stories down and add chapters when i get back on the 3rd. Thanks again for your reviews and remember, i will do a5,000 word story wheni get enough good replies and you guys can rquest it too (:**

**-kaittxoxo1 **


	7. Another Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry about my upcoming absence, I will be in Tennessee for the holidays. I am leaving tomorrow, but as i have said a billion times, I will make sure to write knew stories while i am in the car and in the cabin, i promise. I will probably have chapters or just one long chapter ready for you guys on January 3rd- 4th, I'm not sure yet. So anyways shout out to xRenesmee-Cullenx for her reviews and for giving me an idea for my new chapter. Thank you readers so much. **

**-kaittxoxo1**

**P.S: Depending on wi-fi, i might be able to put up stories online in the week, but I will be in the mountains so i am not entirely sure.**


End file.
